Susamajii
History - District Life Susamajii found himself in the 47th district of West Rukongai when he awakened in Soul Society. The district wasn’t exactly perfect, although it wasn’t as bad as some, and life was bearable. Much like prison, Susamajii discovered early on that he had to make alliances with other, stronger people, or be really good at hiding and running. His somewhat blunt honesty didn’t earn him many friends, so he had to perform the latter; hiding from his enemies and running as fast as he could. Susamajii ran and hid so much that he became quite good at it; good enough that he could turn his defensive abilities into offensive abilities when timing them right as most gangs in the 47th district were made up of thugs using brute force with issues hitting something small and quick. Eventually, Susamajii started to enter into a confidence level as his abilities began to exceed those around him; he even earned the name “Shinobi Susamajii” due to his running and hiding techniques, although as Susamajii became stronger, he did much less hiding and running as he did dodging and evading in direct combat. Susamajii found himself followed by those who admired his abilities, eventually forming a posse that stretched out into a few districts over time. Unbeknownst to Susamajii, he started to become the thing that he hated when he was the younger; the gang who bullied those around with fear. He understood that by doing so, he was asking for someone more powerful than he to challenge him for his control over the 47th district. Still, being the unnamed boss of a gang had its perks, and allowed Susamajii to do little work. Eventually, word reached Soul Society about Susamajii and someone was sent to analyze him. This shinigami wore the clothes of a beggar but carried a sword and walked with an air of importance; he stood out like a sore thumb in the 47th district. Susamajii’s group was alerted to the shinigami’s presence early, thinking that this man was part of another rival gang. As the undercover shinigami was questioned, the fighting began. None of Susamajii’s men were strong enough to take down the shinigami, which meant that Susamajii had to intervene on behalf of his group. Susamajii didn’t like the prospect that he had to fight someone as he hadn’t had to fight anyone in a little while, although simply sitting all day was starting to grow annoying and Susamajii used this encounter to stretch his legs. As soon as Susamajii showed up in front of the shinigami, the man revealed himself to be a scout from Soul Society and that Susamajii would be tested by his blade. Susamajii thought the guy was pulling his leg at first; joking about a representative being this deep in the districts, and the battle began. Susamajii was put on his toes the entire fight, which was pissing him off because he realized that the shinigami was holding back and wasn’t fully exerting himself. The second thing that was ticking Susamajii off was that he wasn’t winning the fight with his people around him; he was being humiliated, which was pissing him off even more, breaking his focus in the fight. The fight didn’t last long as Susamajii knew that he had been beaten and wasn’t about to get himself stabbed over Soul Society. Susamajii gave out an analysis of the fight, knowing that the shinigami was holding back and that continuing the fight would have been a waste under normal circumstances. Without a word, the shinigami handed Susamajii a letter and left as quickly as he came. After the fight, Susamajii looked around at his subordinates while holding the letter in his hand; he had lost the respect of his group and the people around him, and when word got out of this, other gangs will move in, thinking Susamajii is weak, and crush his group. Sighing, Susamajii opened the letter, thinking it was going to be some big “Screw you, you lost the fight,” but instead, it was an invitation to Soul Society. Susamajii skipped over the fine print about going to some academy but the invitation itself surprised Susamajii, and scared him a bit; if he goes to Soul Society, they will make him adhere to rules, which was a huge pain in the rear. On the flipside, he could probably get stronger there and live a life a little better than this one. Susamajii was also a little bit tired of playing gang boss anyway and secretly felt bad of what he had become, so he decided to take the shinigami up on the invite. Entering Soul Society Being that Susamajii hadn’t strayed from the 47th district too often, he was taken aback at the site of Soul Society once the gates were opened; the place was massive, bigger than anything Susamajii had ever seen. He immediately felt the pressure of the rules oppressed onto the inhabitants of Soul Society as well, which left a bad taste in his mouth for a good long while. Enrolling in the academy was a pain too because some of these kids were actually kids; a lot younger than Susamajii was. There were a few times where Susamajii wanted to quit, but he didn’t have anywhere else to go; his home in the 47th district probably wasn’t his home anymore. Sticking it out with the academy, he finally began to put some focus into his schoolwork and while he didn’t graduate with honors in the kidou department, he was definitely gifted with his sword and his movements; he wasn’t even half bad when he was unarmed. He also began to understand the bond between himself and his zanpakuto, which seemed relatively easy to sense; it was like he was talking to himself at times. Before he realized it, Susamajii moved from an unseated officer under the 5th Division to a seated officer, being #4. He quickly learned the name of his shikai, which seemed so much harder for other shinigami, although Susamajii found it as simple as asking his zanpakuto what its name was as his zanpakuto spirit was never some awkward creature or some random shady guy with glasses; it was a mirror image of himself that he always saw. His captain found this interesting because that was the first time he had heard of a zanpakuto spirit looking just like the owner. Susamajii was probably stronger than the seat that he held, but his disregard for a professional outlook and general laziness limited how far he could move in the ranks. While Susamajii felt that life in Soul Society was a bit boring, he began to get used to the fact that he had a place to work in the day and a place to sleep in the night as opposed to his lifestyle in the 47th district. True, he had a lot more freedoms there, but there was a sense of relaxation in certains aspects of Susamajii's life within Soul Society that made him stick around; you'd be surprised how sleeping without worrying about being stabbed in the face can influence your judgment. Susamajii would lose his freedom from Soul Society one fateful night when patrolling an area outside of Soul Society. Considered one of Aizen's first test subjects, Susamajii never knew what hit him; blackness enveloped the area around him and then a thrust to the chest with a sword seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Susamajii dropped to the ground and found himself gasping for air, although the Hollowfication process did not start as quickly as Aizen and his group hoped it would. Instead, Susamajii simply laid there, near death, and was listed as a failed project, left to die. Thinking he was going to die, Susamajii decided that he'd die comfortably. He gave up struggling to breathe and simply closed his eyes. Susamajii woke up hours later, the moon hanging overhead, illuminating the area. He blinked a few times and wondered if he had died yet or not. His zanpakuto was released in its shikai form for some reason, although he assumed it would have reverted into its sealed state when he was unconscious. Nevertheless, Susamajii quickly made his way back to the 5th Division to try and make heads or tails as to what happened. On his way back to Soul Society, his throat became somewhat scratchy. His speed progressively slowed as he felt as though his body was defending against some freak cold. As soon as Susamajii stopped to take a breather, he coughed up a large chunk of white substance. His eyes widened as he saw the semi-solid ooze from his mouth and latch onto his face. As soon as he freaked out, the substance moved quicker, which made Susamajii calm himself; as he did, the substance seemingly stopped advancing, although Susamajii couldn't remove it from his face. Worried about how his appearance would be perceived, Susamajii masked himself in the shadows, hiding his physical and spiritual self from others. As he made his way through Soul Society in the veil of shadows, his condition was getting worse; there was no way that someone wouldn't try and kill him for the way he was acting or looking, fearing the worst. He pondered revealing himself to a few people, namely his captain, but decided against it and fled Soul Society. His condition worsening, Susamajii tried to calm himself and focus on how to stop the growth of the substance. TO BE CONTINUED Personality Under Construction Abilities Susamajii excels in speedy combat combined with superb swordplay. Originally deemed as a "hit-and-run" style of fighter from his years in the 47th district, Susamajii has developed a strong melee presence with or without his zanpakuto on the battlefield that very few can afford to ignore. Susamajii is also skilled with kidou as well but only uses it for destructive purposes as he found no need with learning binding kidou due to the abilities of his shikai. Zanpakuto Susamajii's zanpakuto is a bit different from most sealed zanpakuto as it is not your traditional katana; instead, this zanpakuto resembles a zatoichi, a sword with a straight blade and no guard. The black lacquer finish appears on both the scabbard and the hilt, and when the weapon is sheathed, the divide between the blade and the hilt is seamless, making the weapon appear to be one piece as opposed to two. It should be noted that Susamajii hardly ever fights for long periods of time with his sealed zanpakuto due to the fact that he doesn't like the traditional style of fighting. While skilled with his zanpakuto regardless of the state, he prefers his shikai and will use that version of his zanpakuto regardless if he's actually going to use the powers associated with his shikai; he merely likes that state better and finds it more to his liking to use. Shikai By calling out "Touei, Kokuei" (Flicker, Dark Shadow), Susamajii's zanpakuto changes dramatically. The shikai looks like a hybrid between a kunai and a long trench knife, having a ring pommel with a black-wrapped handle and no guard, along with a razorsharp blade on one side and a slight serrated edge at the very top of the other side. The blade is entirely black, mirroring the sealed state of the zanpakuto. Susamajii often slips his index finger through the ring pommel and spins the weapon around as if it weighed less than nothing although the weapon's weight is well-balanced and mirrors that of a short sword. This shikai is considered a hybrid of a melee and kidou weapon because while it has obvious uses as a quick blade for slashing, its hidden powers lie within the manipulation of shadows. :Kage Houyou (Shadow Embrace) - This ability allows Susamajii to conceal his presence within the shadows, masking the physical presence(scent, sound, etc) as well as the reiatsu presence. Susamajii does not require shadows to perform this move, although bright light negates the concealment of this ability as it disrupts the veil of shadows placed around Susamajii. This ability is merely for concealment and is voided once Susamajii begins attacking. :Kage Fudou (Shadow Immobility) - The user is able to pierce the target's shadow, causing the target himself/herself/itself to become locked in place. The target can attempt to struggle against this technique and Susmsajii directly through sheer force of strength or reiatsu. This spell only locks the target's movements; it does not does restrict the usage of reiatsu, although the target may not realize that initially. It should be noted that while Susamajii could throw the shikai at the target's shadow and lock them in place that way, this proves to be slightly less effective as opposed to Susamajii striking the shadow and continuously touching the shikai to influence the amount of reiatsu placed into the spell if the target resists; while the user risks a close encounter while touching the blade, the strength of the spell is increased. :Kage Ittou (Shadow Blade) - By performing this spell, Susamajii can elongate and stretch the shikai to reach out and slash or pierce a target as if the shadow was the blade itself. The range of the blade can reach about 50 feet and is created from solidified shadows, making it just as strong and durable as if it were the zanpakuto blade itself. This technique can be used to stab a person's shadow with the elongated blade and execute the Kage Fudou spell of paralysis through striking the target's shadow. Also noteworthy is the blade doesn't have to be a single straight blade; while a single blade from the shikai can stretch to about 50 feet, multiple blades or curved blades can be created from this spell. These multiple blades would equal the total length of the 30 foot blade, but could be used to stab multiple shadows at a time. The problem with stabbing multiple shadows is that all of the targets would be exerting force or reiatsu against the spell, which could make the spell break faster depending on the beings trapped. Bankai Susamajii has an interesting bankai that he only recently revealed. When calling out bankai, Susamajii begins to release tremendous amounts of spiritual pressure, although his weapon nor himself show any visible signs of changing. After a moment of releasing reiatsu, something steps out of Susamajii's shadow and turns to face the target. That something is in fact an exact replica of Susamajii with his shikai. Essentially, this bankai creates two strong captain-class shinigami with shikai for the target to fight. Both beings can communicate with each other telepathically and can fight in complete unison with perfect timing, which can be extremely dangerous on the battlefield. It should also be noted that after this bankai is awakened, both beings are actually Susamajii; if one being were to die, the being would vanish and its reiatsu would be instantly transferred back into the existing Susamajii to replenish his supply of reiatsu and, as a byproduct, heal all of his wounds. Hollow Abilities Due to an accidental encounter, Susamajii found himself as a shinigami with hollow abilities. His hollow mask resembles that of Kurosaki Ichigo's mask except for a few differences. The general structure is the same, but the teeth seem to be grinning while the right eye looks to be closed. There is also a dark gray design on the right side of the mask while the left is left mostly untouched. Horns protrude from the top of the mask as well, pushing diagonally up and then pointing completely vertical. Below is a list of abilities that he has used while in his hollow form: :Cero - Like most Vizards, Susamajii is able to produce a blast of energy called Cero from his body to destroy his enemies. :Sombra Cero (Shadow Cero) - This is like a cero, but modified. By utilizing his shadow reiatsu within his zanpakuto, Susamajii is able to create an attack called the Sombra Cero, which is a blast of black energy surrounded by a dark purple silhouette. This Sombra Cero is a stronger version of a cero in terms of raw power, but it has one devastating ability; once fired, the cero can be controlled like how Susamajii controls the shadows with his shikai; the cero can curve or a new cero can sprout from the existing cero to strike someone who seemingly dodged the first cero. This Sombra Cero can also be fired and can burst apart into many smaller ceros similar to chain lightning, decimating a wide area with this powerful attack. :Sombra Espada de Exinguir Obscuridad (Shadow Sword of Obliterating Darkness) - This ability is simply an amplification of Susamajii's Kage Ittou ability except the reiatsu is not only manipulated shadows but also cero energy. The length of this ability is extended as well; originally being 50 feet, the new exact length is unknown but reaches much farther than 50 feet. :Sombra Abrigo de Eterno Vaciedad (Shadow Cloak of Emptiness) - This ability is simply an amplification of Susamajii's Kage Houyou, except the area that he can hide is greatly increased. Susamajii would be able to hide an entire village or town, essentially causing it to disappear. If Susamajii uses bankai while using his hollow mask, each Susamajii wears a mask like normal but instead of having two horns for each mask, there is only one horn for each mask. Category:Character Category:Vizard Category:Shinigami